Lie
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: There is nobody whom never told lies. People told lies when they need to do it. Lies already became a daily-life for a being called human. Nobody is pure in this world. But, I know that my feeling for you is true... RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Too bad, I don't own Vocaloid…**

* * *

><p><em>~PROLOGUE~<em>

* * *

><p>There is nobody whom never told lies. People told lies when they need to do it. Lies already became a daily-life for a being called human. Nobody is pure in this world. Nobody… nobody…<p>

This life she has is full of lies she said. She can't tell the difference which is lie and which is truth anymore. This lie applies to everybody. But, can she tell the truth when the time came?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>My name is Kagami Rin. I'm just your normal high school student with a pretty normal live from outside. I have a short Honey Blonde hair, and a pair of Blue Aqua eyes. I know that I'm not so normal inside. What I hear when I close my eyes to simply let my mind drift out is the same sentence over and over. It has different tune and meaning, but it is still the same.<p>

"I love you…"

My past boyfriends tell me that, all the time. I even forget are they really did love me or not. Maybe it was just a feeling of 'like' not a 'love'. After all, in the end they left me all alone in my own little world, and go on with their live, like I never existed in their world. It's rather cruel, but I already used to it.

But, when our gazes met at that day, I just know that my feeling, this feeling, is true. Although I always told lies, I know that what I feel for you is real. It's not just a word with no meaning. I love you with all of my life. I need you to be by my side…

"I love you, Rin…" you said to me. I just can't help but smile and reply you with the same loving voice. I know you know my feeling truly well.

"I love you too, Len," I answer him.

He smiles at me, before pulling me into his safe embrace. It feels so warm and comfy. He is my lover, and I hope he feels the same truth I feel right now. I love him so much. I want to stay by his side forever.

But, the magic always disappear someday. My time with him today will eventually end. That's why I want to hold him dear on my live for everyday when I met him. My times up, when my phone rang at the same tune over and over.

"Wait for a second okay?" I say to Len whom still hugging me, before put the phone on my ear when Len finally let me go. From the opposite of line, I can hear the voice of my father with a hard breath.

"I understand…" I say sadly. I don't want my moment with Len end yet.

Len looks at me with an understanding look. He always spoils me with his warm, he always thinks about me and my life. He is the most understanding person I ever met.

"Your father told you to go home, right?" he says with a loving smile to me.

I nod at him with a real sad face. I want to be by his side for a little longer…

"Want me to take you home?" he says again.

My face changes into pure look of horror. I shake my head furiously and somehow screaming, "NO!" with a difficult to describe tone. I shiver at the thought of my father know that I going out with Len. I'm scared…

Len quickly pulls me into his safe embrace again, before says, "Don't worry. I will wait," he says while leaning on me and kisses me on the lip.

I release a barely audible moan, before returning his kiss with the same passion as him. I hope my feelings reach him. Like a signal that got transferred, Len lick my bottom lips, and I willingly open my mouth and let Len tongue travels on my mouth without fighting it.

I can feel my face burning up, when I can feel his tongue on mine. Len pin me on the wall, before traveling his mouth deeper into my mouth. I can't fight back, since I just let him do what he wishes. Our saliva already mixed up, and I can feel that our saliva already made a little river on my face.

Len broke our kiss for the need of Oxygen, while I pleadingly look at him for more. I want him… I don't want this to end this soon… I willingly take any punishment, just for this moment to go on.

"Your father will get worried…" he says after he broke our kiss.

"I know…" I answer slightly scared about what will happen after I got home. I prefer to stay here with Len forever, than go back to that place.

"Don't worry Rin. My house is always open for you…" Len says while stroking my blonde hair softly with his big hand. I just know that I feel disappointed about the need to go back home.

"Okay…" I say before picking up my bag that gets thrown into Len couch.

Len take me to the front garden, before kissing my cheek for a farewell kiss. I immediately blushed in response. I never get used by the love he put me into.

"See you tomorrow," I say to Len, and get the same response from him.

After I walk for a long time, I finally arrived at my house. It is just a normal house with yellow paint. There is a lovely garden of rose in front of my house, a little pond and some trees, that planted by my father. I do call him father… right?

"I'm home…" I say when I open the door and peek inside the hallway. There is no one there… good, I still want to remember Len touch on my skin. But, my prayer isn't granted…

"Welcome back Lenka…" someone says from the stairs that lead to second floor, when I tip toed to my room, which is in the first floor.

I gulped very hard, before looking at the person whom greets me. He was my father…

"I'm back, Rinto…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, I just got this idea from literally… nowhere, yeah, nowhere. I do know Benzene series, but I'm not getting any idea from there. I indeed wish that this will be a short fic like Doll's Life. So, anyone can guess why Rin so-called-father calls her a.k.a. Rinto, with the name 'Lenka'?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO… not own Vocaloid. XDDD**

_**Well, this chapter is from Len POV, I guess?**_

* * *

><p>My name is Kagamine Len. I'm a senior high school student, and I have a girlfriend named Rin, Kagami Rin. She has the beautiful face of an angel, and a behavior like a princess. She has a pair of eyes that even a gem can't match. I love her… and she loves me… isn't that just perfect?<p>

Lately, I told lies to her. No, I always told lies to her ever since we met. I say to Rin that my parents is overseas, when my parents even not alive anymore. I say to Rin that I have a part time job at a store, when the real me is working hard on a bar as bartender. Good thing, I don't drink that nasty stuff sold there. I did do the thing a normal bartender do with his *cough*client*cough* but I stop, ever since I met Rin. She literally changes my life.

Rin buys my lie. And she still smiles happily whenever I saw her. One thing I know from Rin is that she doesn't wish for me to meet her father. I know her mother already deceased long time ago. She always has a scared face and tremble madly, when I ever talk about that. Is she has an overprotective father, which hate it when his daughter going out with a boy?

Also, his father always calls Rin to go back, early in the afternoon. I can see the sad face on Rin angelic face, when she gets the same call for every single day. I always told another lie that time when Rin said that she need to go back home. I always told her, it is okay, but it is NOT okay. I want to make our time together, longer.

"Ah, it is time," I say when I look at the clock in my living room, after take Rin to the front gate, and saw her back leaving me. Honestly, it hurts when she go back home, because her father told her so… and after I get to be with her alone for a while…

Oh yeah, one more fact from me…

I put my black wig on, and I also put a contact lens with the color of black. I put on my jackets and the hood. I change my slipper into a sneakers, and for the finishing touch, I wear a pair of black sunglasses.

Then I get out from my house, lock the door, and go to direction where Rin going. You got it right. I stalk her until she reaches her house. I won't want my Rin to get raped by a mad drunk man, since she is so beautiful. Do I sound like a mad man myself? You may say anything about me being madly in love with Rin. I can't help but feel that way…

Rin has a habit I don't understand. She won't open her house door in an instant. She always opens it slowly, then she takes a peek inside, and after that she enters it. I can't hear what happened inside, since this house, is most likely, sound-proof. I do wonder why…

I walk over the house, and like always, the house still tightly shut from inside, and has no mean to break in. N-no, don't think anything like I'm a robber or something! I just want to know the position of Rin room is. Maybe I can take a sneak peak in the night, when she already sleeps…

… In a second thought, please forget that I ever said it.

"Lenka, you are as beautiful as always…" someone says that loud. From the tone, I can guess that the owner of voice is a man.

"Thank you, Rinto…" someone answer, it has a feminine voice, so I guess it is a girl. Weird, it sounds weirdly familiar. Believe me, she sounds like Rin! But, the man I know as Rinto, call her Lenka, not Rin. I better check it out either way…

I quickly go to Rin's house backyard, which filled with the wide variety of rose bushes. It is hard to take a peek inside, since the rose, literally cover the whole fence! I do found some place where the rose isn't as thick as the other places.

I peek inside, and saw Rin, with someone that looked like Rin. They dancing a waltz together, while Rin wearing some kind of white gown. Although it is just a glimpse, I can get the detail of the gown Rin wore. The color is white, and made from silk. It is sleeveless, and has a rose pattern over the skirt. The gown flows perfectly with Rin skin color and body shape.

I wish I'm the one whom have Rin on my hands. But, my question isn't answered yet, who is he? He looks perfectly alike with Rin. It almost like, he is Rin reflection but, the male version. He looks dreamily at Rin, while Rin just throw some humble smile now and then. Her eyes is breathtaking at that time, it looks like a crystal that broken into million pieces, yet it still has its beauty. Rin, what happened with you? Who is he? Why you are not saying anything to me?

"Rinto, it gets chilly here, shall we go back home?" Rin says while looking down.

That man, which Rin call with name Rinto, then says softly to her, "Okay, my dear Lenka…" he says while stroking Rin ears gently.

I grins my teeth with anger. How dare he touch my Rin! And he even calls her with her past mother name. (How I know Rin's mother name? Let's just say I ask around) After they disappear into someplace, they call home, I pull the knife I always bring when I following Rin to her house. I bring it just in case Rin almost get rapped.

Slowly, I open a path between the rose bushes. Well, not clear it, but I just remove the thorns, and walk past the flower, and enter the backyard. The backyard isn't that big, but big enough to be a confusing maze, if you not take a good note of the road and memorize it.

I walk around, to find a path to Rin house. It made me remember a song, which I used to sing with Rin. We rarely sing that song right now, since we start going out. The song is sung by a pair of famous artist. The catchy rhythm of the song, made me like it.

After a long time, I found nothing at the yard. After that, I back to the place where I enter the yard, when I found a glass slipper on the ground. By the size, I know it is Rin's. It almost like, she leave this on purpose. Does she hope for a prince to safe her?

I close my eyes, and take a glance at my surroundings, making sure that no one is here. And then I look back at the glass slipper. If Rin wish for a prince to safe her, then…

"If this is Cinderella, I will be your Prince… Rin," I mumble lowly, before get out from the entrance I made. Hopefully that Rinto guy won't notice the part where the flower has no thorns at all, which I made just now.

"I will come to your aid Rin… so, wait for me…"

That's when I hear someone screaming from another side of the garden. I recognize it as Rin voice. What the hell is happening to her!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that's it I guess? I think I have no need to tell who Lenka is, and who Rinto is here… I just stated it out. Prince Len to the rescue! XDDDDDD Anyway, please forgive me, if I made this story un-epic. And sorry for RinLen fans out there, when you read the next chapter. (I already have the picture on my mind, and it is not that pretty good…) But, don't worry, I'm a loyal fan to RinLen, so the ends will always RinLen! Anyway, please review and see you next chapter!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't have Vocaloid.**

_**The first half is in… Rin POV I guess? The other half will be from Len POV. And there is a reason why I have that Crime tag in there.**_

* * *

><p>"Fa- Rinto stops it!" I struggle, when my father, Rinto, rip my dress into pieces. We just will go inside after dancing a waltz in the rose garden. Like always, I left my glass slipper there, hoping someone will find it, although it is impossible.<p>

But, my father feels the need to rape me, in the garden near the house, so here I am, almost get raped by my own father. I just hope that no one will see this. If… if someone sees this… and Len hears it… he will hate me.

"Do you not love me Lenka?" Father asks with lingering sadness inside his eyes that identical to mine. He still rips all the clothes that protect my body, with his strong hand.

"I-it's not like I…" I try reasoning, but I can't. I do love you, father, but only as your daughter. The one I love in that way is Len and only Len. I want you to be back as my father, although it is just an illusion, a dream that can't be true.

"Do you find another guy Lenka?" Father asks with a rage in his face. It scares me very much, so I instantly shake my head out of fear. This is like the first time my father attacks me, deluding me as my deceased mother. But, I will blame myself the most, if Len get dragged at this when I tell my story to him.

My father smiles a relieved smile, before ties my hand with a rope and he put me facing the trees, with my hand in my back. I can feel my father lust on my skin, when he starts kissing my back and going down to my ass. He bites it rather hardly and it hurts, it hurts so much that I want to cry.

I let out a scream, when he bites my skin, and I bet it left a mark in there. I can feel my father tongue on my wet opening, when he begins licking it like crazy. I moan at that, no, I do not enjoy it, he is my father and I love Len. At this time, I just imagine the one who doing all of this is Len, not my father and it works, sometimes.

"A-_aaah_…" I let out a moan again, when my father lick my clit, enjoying his times with that part. I can't fight with him, so I just let him be.

"You are so beautiful, Lenka… my Lenka…" he whisper at me, when he starts inserting his finger inside me and then pull it inside, literally screwing with me.

I can't answer him, since my mouth already busy with letting the moan left my mouth. I try to imagine that it is Len. I imagine that he says every words of love for me. It is futile since it isn't him, I know that, but let me dreams. I don't want to believe that my own father rape me.

He thrust me with the three of her fingers, moving it inside and messing with my womanhood. He licks my ears, and nibbles it lovingly. I let out a scream, when he suddenly push his finger too far, making me falls from the trees and my face facing the ground.

I panting hard, when I feel his finger caressing my back, send a tingling feeling down to my spine. I can feel he licks every bit of my liquid again, gently this time, but turning wilder as the time passing. I scream, moan, groan, whatever it is, when he playfully messing with my body.

I almost lost my consciousness, when I feel that my legs floating in the air. When I see it, it is he, picking me from the ground and placing me on his lap. All I know is he, starting to lick my growing breasts, before suck it hardly. I scream in pain from that. My eyes wide open again from that pain. I can see it clearly, that the one doing it is my father, not Len. My dream is over.

Rinto (I stick with this) pick me up again, and made me face the trees, my face clinging at it while catching my own breath. I know he will put it inside me, I hope it isn't in my pussy. I hope it will be in my ass, I hope… I hoped.

But, God has a private grudge against me, and Rinto move it closer to my pussy. I scream, begging for Rinto to not do it. I-I don't want to lost my virginity to my own father. I hope it will be with Len, my beloved… not with my father.

"No! Please don't Rinto!" I scream in hope he will listen to me.

I can feel his breath in my ears, when he says, "Don't worry Lenka, it won't hurt you at all," he says with reassuring voice.

I flail around, trying to disturb Rinto, but he slams me hardly into the trees, making me screams in pain again. He shouts at me, calling my mother name, with his full rage. I'm scared at his way of shouting. Rinto… Father is scary for me…

Out of fear, my body, stops resisting, and Rinto push his cock inside my pussy. When Rinto meet my last resistance, he tears it up like nothing. I scream for help to anyone and in a state of pain. Anyone is okay. I don't care what will happen. Someone… please safe me…

"I said it won't hurt right Lenka…" Rinto says to me after he broke my virginity.

Liar. It hurts so much, that I hope I die right here right now. I love Len, and you take what is belongs to him and you said it won't hurt me. You forget about my existence as your only daughter, you treat me like your doll to fulfill your lust for mother.

When he starts thrusting me like crazy, my consciousness starts to fade away. I refuse to know it… I don't want to admit it… please… someone… Len…

"Safe me… Len…"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran, and ran, to where the voice is. I made no mistake that is Rin voice. What happened to her? But, whatever it is I need to run there, to the place she is. I won't let that Rinto guy hurts her. I take a turn inside the maze-like garden, based on my feelings, all I can think right now is Rin well being.<p>

I just taking turns and run in the never ending maze, until I get a glance of Rin across the bushes. She has nothing to cover her body, and her eyes closed. Her body moves back and forth… someone is raping MY Rin…

I take a better glance at it, and in her back is a man. That **guy**, he smiles like a maniac. I bet he even doesn't know that Rin already knocked unconscious. He calls Rin mother name every time he thrusting _my_ Rin.

"How dare he do that to _my_ Rin…" I hold out my anger at him. First, he raped Rin and second, he calls Rin mother name maybe deluding Rin as her. What in the name of every frigging god is happening in here! Believe me, I tempted to slice his stomach open and kill him right here right now.

Yet, I need to wait. If I attack him now, who know what will happen. And I bet Rin won't like it if I just go save her while wearing my disguise. Although, I will gain benefit if I save her with the disguise, his rapper won't recognize me if we meet again some other time. Anyway at the very least, I wear off my contact lens, so Rin can know that it is me on a first glance. And then, I wait…

When I know that the time is right, I quickly rush there, punch that Rinto guy in stomach, and pull Rin into my embrace. Good thing she is still unconscious. I will say sorry about that guy later, as well as the explanation. I pull out my knife, and I lay Rin on the ground, but I cover her with my jacket.

"Have a good rest my princess," I whisper at her. And then, I glance at the one who do this. I found it disgusting, when he doesn't wear anything on his disgusting body.

"Who are you? Why you get in my way with Lenka?" he says while waking up from my punch. In his hand is a whip. I know that he will put up a fight.

"Too bad, she isn't Lenka. She is Rin. And no one shall touch her," I say while moving around him slowly, trying to catch some gap so I can attack him.

"My daughter called Rin already died 4 years ago!" he says while whip his whip to my direction. I skillfully dodge it and rush to him, giving him another punch in his stomach.

I stop thinking about the trivial things like what is their past, then I take his arm, spin it to his back, before lock it with my hand. I make sure that I force him to let go of his whip and drop it to the ground. Well, trivial thing can go after Rin awake…

He groans in pain, and I decide to ki- no, that won't be good for my crime records. So, I just go with making him unconscious by hit the back of his neck, cutting his nerve sense for some time. It is working, and he meets the ground hard, face first. It will last for a while…

I quickly pick up Rin that still sleeping in a bridal style. She still sleeps so peacefully, and her breathing becomes more stable. I run with her in a random direction until I found a house. Maybe it is Rin house, so I decided to enter it.

The door surprisingly unlocked, so I easily slip inside the house when I hear some angelic mumbles from Rin. It looks like she gaining her consciousness already. She blinks at me, before opening her mouths while trembling madly, she says, "L-Len… is this really you? I'm not dreaming am I?" she says while looking at me without blinking. Her body still trembles, maybe from fear.

"Well, yes it is me Rin… in flesh and blood," I answer softly in her ears. I'm glad that right now, Rin is in my embrace. Right now, she is mine… and only mines…

"Wha-what happened… what happened to him… I mean, Rinto? Don't tell me, Len you…" she asks without a gap for me to answer. In her face, there is a look of pure fear. She is still beautiful this way, but, I still like his smiling face more… well, if she ask, I need to answer.

I shook my head, then I answer, "No, but I tempted to…" I answer still carrying Rin and still in the same place. I assume it is a kitchen.

Rin let out a deep breath of relief, until she suddenly realize something that I fear, "How you get in, and how you know about my house? We are not even in a same school…" she asks again with a questioning look in her face. Hah, I bet she has a question mark over her head too.

I just shrug, before says, "Well, I will tell you about that later. Anyway, Rin, where is your room?" I answer while asking her a question. If we still standing here when that guy awake, it will be a bad news.

Rin face lit up into bright red, her face looks so innocent that maybe I can take her right here right now. But, important things come first. I need to safe Rin from that maniac and get away from this house as soon as possible.

"A-e-a-ehh… o-over there… take a turn to left, no- I mean, right, and then walk the hallway until you found a door… an orange colored door without a- I mean, my name plate. That is m-m-m-m-m-my room…" look she stuttering with her words. How cute. She is clearly different from when I see her with… **him**.

I giggle at her, and then take a run with Rin still on my hand, according to her direction. Rin stay quiet for the whole time. Maybe she is embarrassed, or maybe she thinks about the way to explain about him. Maybe… if it is Rin, I can forgive every sin she made.

In a whole five minute, I and Rin arrive at Rin's room. When I look around, it has a yellow wall and wood floor. It has many orange stickers on them. Rin really does like orange so much… oh, and the window is in the side of her orange bed. It has a white wooden frame, with a white transparent curtain over it. I simply dazed at her simple room…

Anyway, it is the first time I'm inside Rin's room. Rin always enter my room, ever since I bring her to my house, but she never say anything about her room. She has a neat and bright room. Somehow, it reminds me of my own room.

"I-if we stay here, we will be fine… h-he doesn't know about the existence of this room… ever since he thought I am dead and mom still alive until now…" Rin says with a visible blush on her face.

By Rin information, I can take one conclusion about him. Then I ask, "He was your father… what happened to your family, Rin?" I ask again while walking to Rin bed, and put her there.

Rin looks down when I ask her about it. I guess it is a sad story that she never says to anyone. But, I want to hear it. I want to believe at Rin… because I… I… I love her… I want to know more about her life… I don't want to keep lying at her.

"It was… when I still in kindergarten…" Rin starts her story while clutching at my arms tightly.

I hug her as a response, when she continue, "My father, Kagamine Rinto… and my mother, Kagamine Lenka… and me, go to a picnic at countryside. It was fun… my father is a kind father, and my mother is so gentle to me. I thought… that happiness will last for a long time," Rin continue her story. Her body trembles lightly. She tries to remember her nightmare… for me.

"Then, what turns it all upside-down, Rin?" I ask while stroking her hairs gently. I hope it can soothe her hearts even just for a little.

"T-that day… my father and mother have a simple fight before we go home. It is just a simple thing, and they always reconcile quickly. But, a car accident happened… and… and… she, my mother dies at that incident. Len… my mother dies in front of my eyes… I'm so scared at that time…" right now, I can hear a faint sobs from her. I hug her tighter. I don't want her to embrace her nightmare in solitude… I want to embrace it with Rin…

"At first, my father just have emotional breakdown… that is until I go to a junior high school, and don't even bother to cut my hair… it made me… looks like my deceased mother. That's what starts it all… until this day… my father thought that the one who died is me, and right now the one standing before him is my mother," Rin continue her story until the end. She holds me tightly. I know she is crying in my embrace right now. But, since she tells me this, I have a new faith on my heart. Rin won't go away from my sight… she believes in me.

"I won't hand you over to him Rin… not with me knowing the truth… but, I think we need to call the police. Your father needs to go to the asylum or somewhere Rin…" I say while hugging her, trying to soothe her sadness and give some advice for her problem.

"Len…" she calls my name with such a loving voice. She has a tone of calmness in her voice. Good thing she is already okay… but, I need to tell her one more thing…

"Rin… I'm okay with you hiding the truth… but… I'm sorry for hiding the truth from you…" I say while looking at other direction. Rin breaks our embrace, and she stares at me with a question looks on her eyes.

"Len… you can tell me anything…" she says again with a gentle voice.

I let out a sigh, before say, "Well, it isn't a good job with good morale. But, I'm not a normal part-time worker… I work at a bar as a bartender… and before I meet you, I do that things called 'job' with a ton of woman. B-but, believe me, I already stop doing it and I don't drink either! A-and… actually I don't have parent anymore… they died when I still on junior high… I-I'm sorry for keeping this for a long time," I tell Rin truthfully about my lies. I hope…

Before I can end my wishing, I feel a soft thing at my lips. I look at the thing, and found Rin kissing me. Her eyes closed, and she looks relaxed. I let out my tense, trying to relax, and then I kiss Rin back.

Rin wraps her little finger around my neck, and then I put my hands at Rin back of head. I grab some of her hairs, while deepen my kiss with Rin. After a long time, we broke our kiss, panting for breath. I can feel my face heated up, whenever we kiss. And believe me. We kiss for a lot of time…

"Apology… accepted…" Rin says while pushing her body towards mine. Well, she just closes the gap between it and she throws her gaze at me.

I smile at her hidden message, before asking, "Will he found you here, Rin? It is still your house and that guy still wander around… but, if you want to though…" I pull her into my embrace, lifting her chin up. I give a smile at her dimly lighted eyes.

"… we can do it in my- no, _our_ room," I continue my sentence while kissing Rin nose tip.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-our?" looks she is stuttering again and her face lit up.

I let go of Rin, although I'm still not too willing to do that. I caught a glimpse of bag. I take the bag, and throw it to Rin, which she catches with a good reflex. She looks at me and the bag with a questioning look. I smile at her, before say, "Rin, get ready to move from here, and I make sure you move to my place. I will call the police for help. I love you," I say to her while picking my phone. Maybe the last three words aren't in place, but… whatever. Oh crap, maybe my face gains more heat from that.

"Y-yeah… I will… I-I love you too… Len…" Rin answers.

I turn my head and at the same time, our gazes meet. We blushed furiously, until we go back to our stuff. I call the police woman I know, don't ask how I know about that police, and then I tell some half-truth but still a truth, to her. You got me red-handed, she ever sleep with me, out of the blue, when she get drunk some years ago. That made a good material for blackmailing, I tell you.

"Yeah, right now I'm on my… friend house. Apparently, my friend father has a crazy and psycho personality over my friend. Well, he keeps deluding my friend as his wife, and it gone out of control… and I need help, your help," I say to the phone with a low voice. I'm a little bit afraid that Rin might over hear about how I tell this case to the police. It might hurt her feeling if she heard it… and, I won't take over that chance.

"You really are pushy and still good at words. For the rest of other woman, find a girl in a static relationship! Anyway, okay, I will send some help. If I say 'No', I know it will be bad for me. Then, where are you and where is the place of your friend house? And if you know, the place of that father of your friend," she say with an emphasizing tone. I'm not saying anything about my relationship with Rin to any of the visitor of the bar, so they think, I still roaming freely and single.

I coughed a little bit, but then I answer, "Well, yes, I know about that… thanks, and we, me and my friend, is on hiding at her house. The address is number XXX at XXXXX road in prefecture R. I knock him unconscious when I caught him red-handedly… do stuff at my friend. So, he is on the rose garden in the backyard. Though, it is around time he will wake up," I continue giving her information. Better not lying to a police or they will get you.

There is a silence after I say all of that, then she open her mouth after a not-too-long silent, she says, "You changed for a bit. You even don't remember the address of your own bar where you work, but you remember this address, much less, think about your friend family condition. Maybe I get the clue about what do you mean about stuff. It is enough, and we will come in ten minutes. Keep your friend safe in the mean time," she says and then she cut the connection.

"Can't she say to me that I need to take care of myself? Huh!" I mouth some cursing below my breath. But, at least, in ten minute, everything will over for Rin sadness. I just need to brace myself until that time.

"Len…" Rin calls my name with a sad voice. I turn my head into her direction, and I just found that she just standing still, facing her cupboard without doing anything. Her clothes are still lying on the floor from her opened cupboard. I quickly walk over to her and hug her from behind, more slowly.

"What is it?" I ask with a curious yet, sad tone. If Rin feels sad, it brings me the sadness too. I love her smile better than her sad face.

Rin took some deep breath, before grabbing my hand, trying to calm herself. She then talks with a lot of determination, "I need to face Rinto… my father… one more time…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update and stuff. I hope you enjoy it, and I wonder what will happen in the next issue. And, I foreseen this will last for 2 more chapters or maybe 3. Err… review, please?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Vocaloid…**

**Oh yeah, I update this as fast as I can, since this story start to bring me more burden to updating it. With burden I mean, I just have the feeling that "Why this story never end?" etc. don't worry I will end this soon. Maybe this chapter or the next one will be the end. I need to rethink about putting the lemon scene or not, though…**

* * *

><p>A man walks aimlessly as he calls for a name. He already wears his clothes and inside his pocket, he puts a revolver there. He looks everywhere in the garden to find his beloved. But, everyone knows that the one he looking for… not exist anymore in this world.<p>

"Lenka… where are you?" he says as he walks aimlessly in the garden.

As he walks, he found a building that looks like his house. What he sees is the one he looking for since before… Lenka, his wife, his beloved one, and the one he never wishes to lost.

"Lenka…" he says as he walks to the direction where Lenka stands.

Lenka wears an all-white dress and tie her hair into high ponytail with white ribbon that has white rose decoration on it. Her blue eyes look at him intensely. There is a feeling of longing and sadness. Her face becomes slight pale for the sight, when he stands right before her.

"Rinto… why?" she says with a low voice. The grief of the owner of voice is visible from her face. It almost like, she will burst into tears anytime soon.

"Lenka… I love you…" Rinto says as he wraps his hand into Lenka body.

Lenka quickly slap him when he tries to hug her. Rinto looks taken aback by Lenka reaction. He looks at her slowly from the direction where Lenka slaps him. His eyes widen at the sight of Lenka crying. She put both of her hand in her face as she cries more. A pair of white angelic wings is visible on her back.

"Why… Rinto… why…? Why you forgot… why our daughter needs to suffer… because of you? Why… Rinto tell me why? Why you not accept… the truth?" Lenka says as she cries more and more. She is grieving. She is sad and mad.

"What are you talking about my dear Lenka? We never…" but before Rinto can finish her sentence and comfort Lenka, Lenka slaps his hand away from her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! RIN IS OUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER AND YOU FORGET HER! SHE IS MY PRIDE! RINTO, YOU ARE THE WORST!" Lenka says to him as she disappears from his sight in tears.

"Lenka, don't leave me!" Rinto says as he tries to gather what left from Lenka, when…

"PAPA!"

This voice… he remembers it very well… it's the same as her, but it's not… it's not her… then who? Who is the owner of this voice…?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV (It's been awhile since the last time I use this)<strong>

* * *

><p>I run to the back door as I hear Rinto- I mean, Papa voice. I have a feeling that if I try to back like the way we was. Papa will remember me. Papa can take the truth that Mama is dead. Of course, Len tailing me from behind, so if Papa gets funny ideas, he will give him one or two.<p>

"Do you think it will work out Rin?" Len ask as we nearing the kitchen, where the back door that connects the house with the garden is.

"I don't know what should I do except this…" I answer Len question as I take a deep breath. Since I decided to talk with Papa, my hands shaking from fear. Maybe, getting raped by him still left me some fear.

Maybe Len sees my shaking hand as he takes my hands into his hand. I can feel Len radiating warmth wrapping my finger and then my skin sent the warm into my heart. I can feel my face warming up in process.

"Don't worry Rin. I am here. I will protect you no matter what," Len says to calm me down.

I nod at his statement, as my hands stop shaking from fears. I look the way that lead the hallway to kitchen, as I see the turns ahead from me. Len let go of my hand as we just one step away from the turn. He kisses my hair when I take a glance at him for one more time.

I take a deep breath as I saw Papa gathering air around him. He is deluding again… but, I won't back down now! I need to be brave! Len is here with me! I can do it!

"PAPA!" I call him with all of my might.

He stops his movement with a wide eye. His blue pupils show it all. It almost like… he just saw the real Mama. But, it's not possible… right? The dead can't see the living one, or so what I ever heard of. Eh! But, that's not important right now!

Papa turns his head slowly into my direction. His eyes show the feeling of shock and fears. He opens his mouth slightly, and he said something with a very low voice. I can't hear it at all.

But then, Papa talks with an audible voice. I can note every word he says now. As he stands up slowly, without glancing at other direction but me, he says.

"Lenka… no, you are not her… but… you look exactly like her…" Papa says as he takes a step to my direction, and then another step, and another step follows after.

"Papa… I-I am… I am… I am Rin… do you remember me?" I say to him as he gets closer and closer to me.

"You have my face… but, you have Lenka voice… Lenka never cut her hair short…" Papa says as he touches my hair with his slender finger.

I cringe from the touch. But, I bear it for now. I looks at Len whom still in hiding. His fist clenched tight. It looks like he want to punch Papa right here right now… or something.

"Papa, it's me, Rin. I am your daughter. Mama… Mama Lenka had died when I still little," I say to him as he looks at me more. It feels weird for your own father inspects you at every side of your body, like you are an artistic statue.

"Rin… Rin…" he repeats my name as he turns his body around. Maybe thinking about where he ever hears that name before. I grab the back of his shirt, so he won't run away anymore. Although I hate him, he is still my beloved Papa.

"Papa, please remember!" I beg him as he sits on his knee and both hands covering his ears.

"No, Lenka… no, don't leave me… Lenka… Lenka…" Papa says. I know that he starts to remember about the incident. The incident Mama lost her life at safe me in exchange of her own life, the nightmare of my father and me.

"PAPA!" I scream to him. I don't want to have a father whom doesn't remember his own daughter. I don't want to get erased from his memory.

When I don't know it, Papa pin me down to the floor again. His face looks deadly terrified of something he knows of. He then says to me, "Lenka… Lenka…" he only calls my mother name.

I tried to struggle, when my father tries to force his way to me. I close my eyes and starts praying. No, I don't want this! Len safe me!

And as I wish, the weight on my body gone and then I open my eyes slowly. Only one eye at first, still slightly scared when I heard Len shout at (most likely) my father.

"HEY, OLD MAN, FOR THE SAKE OF ANY GOD HERE, RIN IS YOUR FRICKING DAUGHTER! THAT WIFE OF YOURS IS DEAD! YOU HEARD ME? DEAD I SAY! SHE IS DEAD ON THE CAR INCIDENT! YOUR DAUGHTER, RIN SURVIVE! REMEMBER THAT ALREADY YOU FUCKING OLD MAN!" Len shouts full of anger as he hug me tightly, like he won't let go of me just to talk with my Papa.

I open both of my eyes, and what I see is blood dripping from my father cheek as he lie on the floor. Len pretty good at punching person…

"Rin…" he repeats my name. But then he half sit on the floor, ignoring his bleeding cheek, and looks at me straightly in eyes.

"Rin!" he repeats my name like he recognize something. His face was full of fear when he said that to me. I-I hope, my father accept me like before… as his daughter.

I let go of Len protective embrace, as I rush to my father. Then I say to him, "Yeah, Papa, I'm Rin! You remember me right?" I say to him as I hold his hand into mine.

He then looks forward, to Len, who just punch him. He then says, "What… what have I done… what have I done to my daughter, young man?" he ask Len with a questioning face. Eh, anyway, did I already say that Len already wear of his wig?

Len tries his best to not choke my father. Then he takes some deep breath, before says, "You sexually violated your own daughter. I saw it with my own two eyes," Len says with the polite way of speaking. I'm a little bit glad that he experienced to talk with people who aren't in their right state of mind, thanks to his job as bartender… but, I jealous at beautiful girls who can go inside it.

"What… what have I done… and I promised Lenka to take a good care of you too…" Papa says as he put his hand on his head. He looks very frustrated.

"Papa…" I say slowly as I put my clenched fist on my chest. I moves to Len and stare at his eyes, giving a signal that we should tell Papa about our relationship.

Len just nods as an answer, then he hug me tightly, as he says, "Ermm, Old man, don't sad about stuff for a long time. I will bear the burden of taking care of Rin from now on," Len says as he put a finger on my lip, so I won't say anything. I thought Len will just tell Papa that we going out.

"What… do you mean?" Papa looks at Len with a weird way of staring.

"First, my name is Kagamine Len. I have no parent, so right now I support my living fee by working at a bar as bartender. And the most important part, I love Rin, your daughter. Maybe I'm not the best guy, but will you let me to taking care of Rin for the rest of my life?" Len answer with a serious tone. Wait, isn't the last part is a proposal?

Papa looks at Len with an almost not believing eye. He then looks at me, as I tighten my embrace with Len. I don't know why, but I feel that Papa will separate me from Len.

"Please do so, Young man… she is still young…" Papa looked down to the floor, and then he stands up take a few step away from me and Len.

"I will… Old man," Len says as he embraces me tightly.

Papa smirked, a very scary smirk, I have a bad feeling. Then he put a revolver on his temple. He then says, "With you taking care of Rin, my role is over… now I shall go to her place," Papa says as the sounds of gun can be heard after.

Papa body falls on the floor. All I can remember is that I screamed and blacken out.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>WHAT THE HELL! I really wanted to scream that as what I know of as a body of <em>former<em> Kagami Rinto falls in front of me. Like, I thought everything will be fine after everything ended but, hell, he shot himself!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rin screamed loudly. I just stand here dumbfounded. I don't know how to react as Rin screaming.

But then, I feel that Rin weight is on my hand, I quickly look at her. She fainted from the sight. I sit down, and then cradle Rin on my arms, as I try to calm down myself. I always send suggestion that person dies every time in this world. But, seeing someone dies in front of you is different case.

I just sit there, as I heard the sirens of police car and door being kicked off. A lot of steps quickly approach us. By us I mean, me, Rin, and the lifeless body of Kagami Rinto. They quickly shout something like, "Call the medic!" or something. My head just went blank.

"Len, are you and your friend okay?" some woman voice ask me as she approaches me. If she approaches me, then the medic isn't here yet.

I recognize this voice as Meiko, the police I know of from unfortunate turns of event. I look up and then say, "What do you think? If you see a person shot themselves in front of you and go dies?" I answer her with another question. My head just doesn't want to function properly.

"The worse, I see. So, where is your friend?" Meiko asks again. But, before I can answer anything, she looks at Rin whom fainted on my cradle.

She let go of deep breath, before says, "You found her. Congratulation," she says with a gentle voice. It looks like she is smiling because of the sight she saw.

"Whatever you say," I answer as cold as I can. Woman except Rin are all annoying.

"Okay, okay. So, this guy, Kagami Rinto, your girl father, shot down himself with a revolver on his hand, right?" she asks half-interrogating me as she starts inspecting the body.

I just nod as an answer, then say, "I wish the police won't ask anything to Rin about the reason why her father shot himself. Just let it go as a commit suicide," I say as I look at Rin pale face. She looks very shocked by the view.

Meiko check the revolver before put it again, and then check that Old man body, before says, "Yeah, we will. There are no other finger prints on the revolver except his fingerprint. You girlfriend must be shocked by the time when he shot himself. I get that kind of case quite a lot. But…" she says as she walks to me again and stroke Rin cheek.

"… She reconcile with her father right?" she asks as the medic storm in and starts cleaning the corpse there. I just nod as an answer of her question. And Rin get carried to hospital along with me.

* * *

><p>And in a blink of eyes, the funeral day comes. There are only a few people here, as Rin doesn't wish for a lot of people who know her dad come in a great numbers. I just know that Rin father is renowned as a famous artist with a lot of fan all over the world.<p>

Rin tries to act strong in front of the other people, as I stand right beside her. Listening to her sobs, as the funeral ceremony begin. Well, as her father body being buried, she lost it and screams. In a normal time, she will be known as a mad girl, but, this is a given thing if your father was being buried.

I hug Rin, as she cries on my chest. I don't care about my clothes, as long as Rin can let go about her father. Although I hate to admit it, that guy will be my father-in-law someday if he still alive, so I need to pay some respect.

"Len… Len… Papa is… Papa is…" she says randomly as they let Rin father to rest, right beside her mother grave.

I tighten my hug to her, before say, "You may cry all of your sadness Rin… I will be right beside you… you may cry Rin… you may…" I bit my lips as I try to hold the tears from forming on the edge of my eyes. If Rin cries, I have the urge to cry with her.

Rin cries and cries on my embrace. Her crying get louder as time pass by. Right now, no one is here except Meiko. She has some job as a police with Rin. Rin already told her that she will live with me from now on. Maybe she wanted to talk about the money her father left on her, and the insurance she will get. As much as I know, she has no relatives, so she is a total orphan like me.

"Both of you… well, I need to talk about something… although I can imagine the answer, I still need to ask," Meiko says as she pats Rin hand in a mother-like way. Now, I wonder why she doesn't get married yet.

Rin look up a little, trying to wipe her tears, but I do it anyway. Meiko then says again, "The money you have… I will let you have some, at least enough for your life until college and if you want to change your school like, right now, to Len school, I can manage your money so that will happen when you wish for it. But, what will you do with the rest of the money?" Meiko explain clearly, honestly, _too_ clearly.

Rin is still sobbing for a while before she throws her gazes to me. I know what she means. I can manage the money for our daily-life from the money I got in bartender job. I plan to quit it, and work part-time in normal place. But, what I get from there are enough for our life until we finish college, since I have no need to pay school fee. Why and how? It just needs some little blackmailing. Blackmailing is a good way to have free of charge life.

Anyway, I just nod as agreement. Rin is very kind, the kindest person I ever met. I know what she want to do with that money. Then she says to Meiko, "Use it to help any poor orphanage. They need that money more than me and Len," she says with sweet voice.

Meiko look taken aback a little, before give her a very warm smile, then she says, "Okay… I get it Rin-chan. Anyway, do you want to transfer to Len high school?" Meiko asks as she gives her the warmest smile, like a mother would to her crying children.

Rin face warm up as she nods slowly to Meiko offer to transfer to my school. She then taps my shoulder and whisper with a barely audible voice, "Now I know why you choose her," that's what she says before walking out from the graveyard.

I quickly turn my head to her direction, as she waves her hand to us, and saying something along the line of "Until we met again," or something along those lines. A girl shorter than her gives her a coat before opening the police car door and starts driving away from the graveyard.

"Len," Rin calls my name as I know they gone from this area.

"What is it, Rin?" I ask her with a reassuring smile.

Rin then suddenly kiss me and wraps her hands on my neck. I was a little bit surprised, but, I return the kiss as I ask for her permission to explore her mouth. She reluctantly gives me her permission as I insert my tongue into her mouth. I twist my tongue with hers as she let out a small moan with what I do to her poor tongue. **(Please do remember that they still in graveyard)** I slowly suck her tongue and her body whimpers, maybe begging for more.

After only God knows how long, we parted for the need of air, leaving a trail of saliva that connects our mouth. Rin then throws herself into my chest and clutches my, now already wet because of Rin crying, shirt.

"Len, promise me… promise me you won't leave me!" Rin says as she shaking from fears. Te fears of losing her father is still a great burden to her hearts.

I wrap my hand to holds her small figure compared to me, as I rest my head on top of her hair, smelling the orange-scented hairs of hers. I take some relaxing breath as I say, "I promise I will always be by your side, until deaths do us apart,"

"I vow to always love you until the end of my life," Rin answer as she hid her face with my shirt. Rin always has some trouble about saying something long cheesy line.

I smile at Rin, before pick her up with _bridal-style_, and let me see her completely red face from saying all of those cheeky lines. Maybe, this is a day where she should be grieving, but human live and always goes on toward the future. I will protect my promise to taking care of Rin for the rest of my life, as long as she wished for it.

"Let's dash to our home, Rin!" I say as I let out a smile to Rin red face. And then, I begin to dash to my- I mean our apartment.

"Len, please slow down for a bit!" Rin tries to slow me down as we dash faster.

"Nope, I won't my princess~"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

* * *

><p><strong>~The End~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, it's over… yeah, it's… over. So, Crime tag for Rinto raping Rin, Romance from all of this cheeky line, and why I didn't write any Lemon for Rin and Len is still a mystery. *talking to self* Well, if I want to write another extra chapter for this story then but it just a maybe…<strong>

**But, anyway everyone, this really is the End of this story. I thank you for all of the support and constructing critique from all of you, my precious reader. Does my grammar improve a bit? Yeah, I know I still suck, but me is trying here. Anyway, next week I will have a preliminary test for English Olympiad in my province! Now I do wonder why I get chosen in school preliminary test. (Not to brag or anything but, my poor grammar skill get the first place! I jaw dropped at the result) Pray for my luck!**

**See you in the next story and Thank you again!**

**~Rina Aria~**


End file.
